


50 Shades Released

by meiyamie



Series: 50 Shades of Reed [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Yue is bored, and he expects Touya to handle it--err, him. Would Yukito mind?Also: The dark cards find a new master.





	50 Shades Released

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravyn_ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/gifts).



> -Card Captor Sakura, Touya, Yukito, Yue, and pretty much all the characters who participate here are not mine. They belong to CLAMP and I can only wish I got paid regularly for my sick sense of imagination.
> 
> -This fanfic contains very explicit sexual content of m/m + m nature. The internet is for porn, so the Avenue Q song goes. 18+ year old readers only please.
> 
> -This is part of the punny-minded series 50 Shades fic series that started with Eriol and Tomoyo and just gave birth from there. I credit the idea of the universe to a ye olde Sailormoon lemon fic series, Anniversary by Tim Nolan. The prologue contains highlights from the previous 50 Shades CCS fics that help tie this all in together to make this a readable one shot. (Though of course, I feel this is more fun when you read EVERYTHING in order). 
> 
> -With thanks to The Dove Tailor, Ravyn_ashling, Oui, and my dear Richie for his input on male threesomes and powerplay.
> 
> -Gimme kudos and/or comments. You can also e-mail me at psychoshoujo@gmail.com. 
> 
> -I am done, fini, over and out and stashing these pervy brain elves in the closet with the Christmas tree until they're next allowed out to play.

_**Prologue:** _

_"We found some of Clow’s belongings, and one was in a dark box with a strange emblem. Clow wasn’t always about the protection of the world, he was as much man as he was magician.” As Eriol said that, he took out a short black box, “But I make sure to only use this for good. And sometimes, especially in your case, I think we can do away with the toys for now...”_ (50 Shades of Eriol)

_\--_

 

_"So I’m not sure if the cards had any bearing on what sounds to me are very human emotions.” Eriol thought about it for a second, then realized. “Unless...”_

_“Unless?” Tomoyo asked._

_Eriol closed his eyes, recalling, then opened them. “The moon.”_ (50 Shades Daidouji)

 

_**\--** _

_Syaoran recognized a new aura to his longtime girlfriend just now, and he knew this was apart from the magic they felt earlier. Some things do come easier when the stars align._ _Sakura might dream of it tonight, or maybe at a later time, as that bud of life grows in her._ (That Strawberry Ice Cream Fantasy)

 

 

_**And now, at the Kinomoto House...** _

Yukito buried his face in the pillow to muffle his strangled sounds of pleasure, feeling his partner’s bucking against his ass, the length of him pulling in and out. As the pace hastened, moans and grunts intermingled, with Touya occasionally tugging what he could at the hair on Yukito’s nape so he could hear his partner's gasps as encouragement.

“Yuki.” Touya groaned, and stilled, as Touya unleashed himself in him. Emptied of cum, he collapsed on Yuki, kissing the back of his neck briefly before rolling to his side. They lay next to each other, panting, and it would be Touya who would spoon Yukito in his strong arms when they finally sleep to recharge their spent energy.

Touya was relieved that Yukito wouldn’t have to go home so soon. The Kinomoto home was empty that week, with Touya’s father still on a flight back from a conference in Italy and Sakura having moved in with Syaoran some years ago. Okay, there was Kero-chan, who played with Sakura’s old console in her room, temporarily held there on the week of Sakura’s wedding preparations.

Yukito could stay over, and he’ll be free from possible awkward questions. Not like his Dad would pry, but Touya rued the day when he’d have to explain himself, if ever. He hopes that day would never happen. But never mind that, Touya banished the thought as he kissed and gathered the white-haired boy next to him before slipping into deep sleep.

He was sure hours had passed, but it felt almost immediate. Yue, full wings out, arms crossed and that look of disdain was facing him. Touya was fully awake and aware that they were somewhere in that space between waking and sleeping, and he also knew that however bereft he was of powers... this Yue had a message for him.

Yue grunted, “You know that Yukito’s not good enough for you, right?”

“He’s a good enough vessel for you, last I checked. What more do you want, winged-man?”

The seraph guardian gave a resigned sigh, as if this was his last resort. “I’m bored.”

“That doesn’t matter to me. Yukito’s fine.”

“That’s Yukito.” Yue’s voice was naturally sullen, but he really sounded sulky now. “My discontent this evening is more aggravated by other beings who are having more fun than me and won’t shut up about it.”

“And you’re telling me this why?”

“Because, it’s a full moon, Touya Kinomoto. It's madness. I’ve behaved long enough and deserve to have a nice night out after years of dormancy.”

Touya blinked, and suddenly Yue was right in front of him, his clear eyes boring deep into his. “Wake up. Indulge me.”

Just like that, Touya woke up. He had a moment of panic, until he saw that Yukito was still there, fast asleep and naked from their earlier session. He breathed a sigh of relief, and drew him close. Perhaps, it was just a dream.

Until suddenly, Touya blinked and he was no longer handling Yukito, but a very naked Yue. He gave a startled sound and dropped him. Yue sighed, annoyed.

“I did warn you.” He said pointedly. He flopped on his back and some feathers flew out. “Master Clow, you can be such a jerk, making me feel this way.” Touya gave a sneeze as one feather tickled his nose.

“So come on, Touya. Let’s do this.”

“It...it doesn’t work that way.” Touya fumed.

“You will essentially be penetrating Yukito. But it just so happens that you’ll be seeing me as well.”

“Does Yukito know?”

Yue sighed again. “Ask him.”

Another blink, and sleeping Yukito was where he used to be. Touya peered at him, “Yuki?” He was still asleep.

‘He’ll wake up eventually.’ Yue’s voice echoed in his head. Touya turned red, irritated and shocked by what the angel was suggesting. “It doesn’t work that way!” He yelled, and that only stirred Yukito up from sleep.

“Touya?” Yukito mumbled, yawning.

“Oh...uh....sorry Yuki.” Touya moved in to kiss him, deeply. Yukito returned his kisses, sleepy.

“I told Yue it was okay.” Yukito murmured.

Touya pulled away, “What?!”

Yukito yawned again, and his hand reached out for Touya’s dick. His hand started to idly rub him, which gave Touya such mixed emotions. “It’s ok, Touya. It’s still me...but not me, me” He smiled lazily at him. “You’re not betraying me. And it’s not going to happen too often.”

As he felt Yukito’s very purposeful caresses upon him, Touya found himself barely able to think. He could almost see his thoughts dropping to his balls, desire building up within him. He swore he was seeing double – images of both Yukito and Yue swimming into his view, even though the pumping motion down his dick was, and he is damn sure, from the same hand.

“Can I let Yue try?” Yukito asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “He’s been waiting.”

Touya gave a sigh. Desire was taking over his better senses, pushed further by Yukito’s sincerity. He gave in. “Fine.”

And another blink, and it was Yue. His touch on Touya was much lighter, as if he was – well, he was handling Touya for the first time. Yue’s gaze was fixed on Touya as he touched him, and soon he fully grasped him in his hand. There was a hint of smugness to his otherwise pokerface expression, which didn’t sit well with Touya.

“It’s the same. Really.” Yue told told Touya. And to his surprise, Yue swept in and kissed him. It really was an angelic kiss that made Touya feel like his lungs tasted air for the very first time. This must be what flight feels like, Touya realized, as he felt Yue’s tongue explore his mouth. Touya found himself kissing Yue back, and the closest possible comparison he had was that time he bungee jumped during one fairly recent class trip. He was falling, but he was sure to land.

And when he felt like he landed, it was Yukito again. Yukito, his eyes lidded with having been roused from sleep was on top of Touya, and it was his turn to kiss him, but this time with more force as he was clearly turned on. Yukito's humanity appeared to be a force of gravity to him. Touya felt more at ease doing this with him, able to meet with and challenge him through kisses, probing his mouth with his tongue, and his hands wandering up and down his body. Done with the mouth, Yukito eased off him, trailing kisses down Touya’s neck. He paused to nibble at Touya’s collarbone, knowing it pleased him. Touya raised his hips at he did, wanting Yukito to go down sooner. He was hard and he wanted more of that boy’s sweet mouth right on him.

But as Yukito reached the other end of Touya’s collar, he changed again. Yue sat up, hands on Touya’s torso. His hands were colder against the heat of Touya’s skin, and he gasped at the contrast. Yue’s dick right by Touya’s, and he had the gall to slowly grind against him, mindful of how their penises closely touched each other.

“Fuck.” Touya groaned.

“See? I’m just as fun. Maybe more so” Yue said simply. He touched his face to Touya’s chest, and licked down the space between his pecs. One hand raised to tweak Touya’s nipples, now hardened from being turned on amidst his confusion. Touya heard Yue give what sounded like a pleased laugh, as he scooted lower.

“Yuki,” Touya gasped. “Yuki!” And it was Yuki again, and his mouth was fully on Touya’s, sucking him like a lollipop. As Yuki pulled out fully, he smiled up at him. “You are liking this more than you’d like to admit.” He twirled his tongue over Touya’s manhood, making a satisfied hum as he heard Touya’s breath catch. His hand was on Touya again, followed by his mouth, as he kept pumping up and down his length.

Touya was ready to come again, but then of course, that was when Yue appeared. The mouth left Touya’s dick, and he could feel the very light caress of a feather down it. Once, just once, and it absolutely blew Touya’s mind – Yue put his mouth over the length. A  feather light touch, cold and tightening around him, engulfed him.

A few seconds, but what felt like longer, and in a way that made Touya feel like he was floating, Yue let him go.

“Yukito handled all the boring parts.” Said Yue. “Now, what I really want, you’re ready for.”

Yue had always tested Touya’s patience. He was cold and terribly selfish, and he would have lost Yukito years ago because of him. Touya was now clear on where stood with the seraph. He will give in to his demands, but Touya had his own reasons behind it. It wasn’t for the purest, but he was given the opportunity.

He flipped Yue over, his back to him. He lay stomach flat on the seraph’s back, and reached on the side of his bed for the bottle of lube that he was going through. He spurt some on his hand, and slicked it over his manhood, and some by the opening of Yue’s ass. He was aware that perhaps magical beings like Yue wouldn’t need this, but he may just revert back to Yukito, and he wouldn’t want his boy to not walk for a while.

He didn’t build up to this moment. He just did what Yue asked. He angled the seraph's butt, and just about shoved his own hard penis into him. Yue gave a hiss through gritted teeth, but didn’t protest. And from there, Touya started to fuck him. His palms anchored themselves on the seraph’s buttcheeks, as he took on a quick pace and just dove himself in him again and again.

Yue did respond, gasping into the pillow. Touya rammed himself repeatedly into the seraph’s opening, taking sweet pleasure knowing that if it were any other man it would have hurt him. He was drunk with power right then and there, and he didn’t care if the seraph felt any shred of pain. He slapped the seraph’s pale muscled buttocks hard. Yue gave a cry, and he did it again. Touya didn’t even hold himself back as he let himself go inside him with one last violent thrust.

And then, it was no longer Yue. There was a moment of panic again, as Yue reverted to Yukito. Touya swore that he could hear the seraph chuckle at that last-second act of vengeance, and quietly cursed him. Yukito’s breathing was labored, and from Touya’s vantage point he looked overwhelmed.

“Yuki!” Touya cried, alarmed and afraid, and he slowly eased himself out of him, and buried his face in the boy’s neck. His kisses were desperate, as if he could heal all wounds with them. He cupped his face in both his hands, peering at him, hoping for signs of life to him and not anything worse.

Yukito was just sleepy.

“You should have kept at it.” Yukito murmured. “Yue liked it a lot.”

Touya's body shook, not knowing if it was out of relief or annoyance at this trial, and having been robbed of what should have been excellent sleep from the earlier afterglow because of this. Yukito yawned again.

“Sleep sleep.” Yukito murmured, wrapping himself around Touya. “Love you.”

It took a while longer for Touya to sleep, and to finally trust that Yue wouldn’t make a single peep throughout the night.

 

The next mid-morning, Touya was called to run errands for a panicky-sounding Sakura for her upcoming wedding. Kero-chan, knowing the coast was clear, floated over to Touya’s room and knocked on the door.

Yukito answered it, smiling. “Hello. Yue knew you’d pop by.” He transformed into the seraph.

Kero-chan shook his head at Yue. “You’re disturbed, man. You could have just played those ecchi games of Touya’s instead. I could have easily slipped them to you through Yukito-kun.”

“Your idea of fun is very different from mine. Thank God those cards won’t be in our area for too long. And by the sounds of it, they’ll have their own master soon.”

“Eriol?” Kero-chan asked.

“Not just. They apparently work with two.”

 

 

_**Epilogue: Three nights later** _

Another night in a premiere suite at the Royal Daidouji Hotel.

Tomoyo frowned, peering over at Eriol’s rope-bounded body by her stiletto-heeled shoes.

"What's missing?"

"I can still take more, Mistress." Eriol groaned.

"But it's so unbalanced." Tomoyo sighed. "I'll put the gag over you again, my pet, just so I can see." She slipped the gag over his mouth, and tweaked the end of his nose. One more glance at him gave her an idea.

“Rope,” she called, and there was more rope at her finger tips. “Oh, that worked." Tomoyo was amused, then she stood up and circled around the body at her feet. "Eriol, I'm tying you up.” Her voice took on a sing-song tune to it as she got back to work, "Prepare for the blood rush to your head."

**Author's Note:**

> The 50 Shades of Reed Series:  
> 1) 50 Shades of Eriol  
> 2) 50 Shades Daidouji  
> 3) 50 Shades Released  
> Sidestory: Like a Strawberry Ice Cream Fantasy (the only non-explicit fic in this series)


End file.
